


Ears

by TheTrueFro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Ilia convinces Blake to go to school with her ears uncovered





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was spawned by what White_Tiger and I expect to see in the next season of RWBY

Blake hesitates at the entrance to Beacon high. Over the weekend, her best friend Ilia requested that she show up at school Monday with her cat ears uncovered. Since Blake was so hopelessly in love with her, she agreed. Now that she was at school, she was scared.

‘Come on, just go for it. This is the best chance to admit to Ilia how you feel.’ She mentally goads herself.

"See! I told you that you Blake was a Faunus!" An excited voice exclaims behind her. Blake turns around to see her other friends standing there. Neon, the one who spoke, is fondly glaring at her girlfriend, Yang, who just shrugs. 

"That does explain why her bow occasionally twitched." Weiss points out to which her girlfriend, Pyrrha nods in agreement. Nora just squeals excitedly.

"They are adorable! What made you stop hiding them Blake?" Nora asks. Blake's cheeks heat up slightly.

"Ilia asked me to stop hiding them." She explains. Yang makes a noise like a whip cracking to which Neon giggles. 

"Ilia's a Faunus?" Weiss asks to which Blake nods. 

"She's a chameleon." Blake explains. Weiss nods in understanding. 

"I should go find her." Blake excuses herself as she remembers what she was trying to do. Her friends all smile at her.

"Good luck." Ren wishes her before Blake enters the school.

As Blake enters the school, she expects those that see to become hostile but the few that see her don't seem to notice her cat ears or if they do, don't care. Letting out a sigh, Blake heads towards where Ilia said she'd be, the gym.

As she heads that way a few of the other Faunus students smile at her and stand a little prouder which makes her smile. She hears a few people whispering but she doesn't care. Things are looking up.

Then Blake runs right into Cardin and his thugs.

"So the bookworm is actually a cat in disguise." Cardin sneers, making cat sound like a slur. Blake swallows thickly as his thugs surround her.

"Leave me alone." Blake requests, causing the thugs around her to chuckle.

"Or what?" Cardin mocks.

"I'll make you eat your teeth!" A voice growls from behind Cardin. Blake looks past him to see Ilia looking pissed, though her skin and hair hasn't changed color yet.

"You don't need to stand up for this scaredy cat, Ilia. She doesn't deserve it." Cardin tells her, before pulling on Blake's ears; Blake lets out a pained hiss, which causes Ilia to growl as her skin turns bright red and her hair becomes yellow.

This surprises Cardin so much, he doesn't react until Ilia has already punched him in the mouth. Blake's eyes widen as she hears teeth skittering down the hallway. Ilia does the same to Cardin's cronies sending them running, before checking on Blake.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Ilia asks, her skin turning green and her hair turning blue. Blake nods before hugging Ilia, who is quick to return the hug.

"I'm fine, Ilia. Thanks for looking out for me." Blake thanks her. Ilia lets out a little chuckle as she pulls away.

"Always, Blake, always." Ilia responds as she cups Blake's cheek while her skin and hair return to their normal color but her eyes turn pink.

"Um, Ilia?" Blake mumbles. Ilia offers her friend a supportive smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I...mhmm." Blake begins before Ilia starts kissing her. Blake relaxes into the kiss putting her hands on Ilia's hips. The two girls get lost in the kiss before they hear a gasp behind them.

"Miss Amitola, Miss Belladonna what happened?" Vice principal Goodwitch asks from behind Blake.


End file.
